xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Berial
Berial, otherwise known as Matthew for his real name, is a member of the realm of Heaven, and serves as the Major Antagonist in the storyline. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Battle of the Gods Arc Zack VS Berial When Zack went Berial VS Daira (Michael) Zack VS Berial (2nd Battle) Zack VS Berial (3rd Finale) Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Powers & Abilities *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Stamina:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Senses:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Power Consumption:' Brute Form Out of rage and anger, Berial's body begins to grow like a blob and explodes from the inside. And as his body's bloody entrails fade away, he is revealed in a form that resembles like a Hell Knight but with wings and claws for fingers. *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Hellfire Manipulation:' **'Hell Bullets:' **'Hell Shield:' **'Hell Claws:' **'Hell Wave:' **'Hell Dome:' *'Healing Factor:' *'Shockwaves:' *'Bloody Spikes:' Despair form Berial can transform into his Despair form when he engulfs himself in a frightening shroud of darkness from inside his body and put into a sphere of flaming darkness, and as it cracks, it explodes into a massive dome of inferno and reveals himself in a body of terrifying image. He has eyes that are dark with a blaze into it. His body is black with a tail of blazing fire with a sharp tip. And is well-built and extremely muscular. Berial considers this form a manifestation of true despair, for it's power and shape instills fear to his opponents and his superiors. *'Vast Strength:' *'Vast Endurance:' *'Vast Durability:' *'Vast Speed:' *'Vast Power Level:' *'Despair Flame Swords:' *'Despair Shield:' *'Despair Beams:' *'Despair Annihilation:' *'Regeneration:' *'Telekinesis:' Sith'arius Form As Berial finally absorbs the combine evils and energies of God, The Devil, Jesus, Marka, the archangels, the Unstoppable Beasts, and Sith'aru, along with all the energy from the planet of Kortexx, Berial finally transforms into his own Sith'arius form and gains the power to match Zack's D.M.W. form. *'Vast Strength:' *'Vast Endurance:' *'Vast Durability:' *'Vast Speed:' *'Vast Power Level:' *'Vast Reflexes:' *'Vast Flexibility:' *'Despair Swords:' *'Despair Claws:' *'Despair Waves:' *'Despair Grand Dome:' *'Elemental Manipulation:' Weapon *'Despair Sword:' Berial's Despair Sword is made from his own energy and inner power of the flames. It is practically a near-match to that of the Sword of Destiny's caliber, and on a level above ethat of Daira's Sword. This could be because Berial had consumed countless angels and demons to strengthen himself and his power, so he can be the "ultimate weapon" that God Almighty can rely on in the future. 'Ultimate Attacks/Finishers' *'100 Despair Darts:' *'All-Out Despair Annihilation:' Family & Relatives *Daira (Michael): Oldest Brother *Gabriel: Older Brother *Mammon: Older Brother Relationships Zack Xargus Daira (Michael) Gabriel Mammon Jacob Xargus Korin Vanick Qoutes *(to Zack's glare) "What? Those eyes... They keep mocking me!! No matter how badly I beat you, somewhere deep inside, you always thought you could beat me. You always believed you're superior to me. ...'I CAN'T STAND THAT!!!" * (To Zack) "''That has nothing to do with it. It doesn't matter to me whether you're a human, a Sith'arian, or even a Hybrid God. They're all the same. ''Anyone who looks down on me, will be crushed! As for you, Crown Prince Zack Xargus, you'll be the first to go!!!''" * (to Zack before he dies) "...Damn you!!!" Etymology Trivia *Berial is inspired by Berial from Devil May Cry 4 game, and Jjmart0714 states that he pictures Berial to be like Matt McCain from his church.